


I'll be Home for Christmas

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsies OC Week [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, Freckles is Spot's twin sister, M/M, Other, Race likes to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: A study that Roach is working on goes long and they won't be home for Christmas.
Relationships: Freckles (OC)/Roach (OC), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies OC Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I'll be Home for Christmas

Thalia’s phone rang, and Thalia paused the TV show she was watching to look at it. The caller ID read  _ Spottie. _ Thalia sighed and answered it.

“Hey fucker,” she said. “Whaddya want?”

“Hey bitch,” Her brother, Spot Conlon, replied. “Just wanted to check in on you. Ya seemed a little bit off when we got together at Mushy’s the other day. Everything alright?”

“It’s nothing,” Thalia said. “I’m fine.”

“That’s a goddamn lie an’ you know it,” Spot said. “What’s goin’ on?” Thalia hesitated for a minute, then sighed.

“Mace ain’t gonna be home for Christmas,” she said. “They skyped me a couple of days ago. That study they’re helpin’ with up in Yosemite’s gone long, an’ they won’t be back ‘til after new years.” 

“God, T, m’sorry,” Spot said. 

“S’alright,” Thalia mumbled. “Ain’t ya fault.”

“Hey, come have Christmas with me an’ Racer,” Spot offered. “We need someone to help us eat dinner. Race’s made enough food to feed the entire borough, and he ain’t even done yet.”

“No thanks, m’fine here,” Thalia replied. 

“No you ain’t,” Spot argued. “I ain’t lettin’ ya wallow in ya own self-pity on Christmas. You can either come here yourself, or I’ll go an’ retrieve ya.” Thalia huffed. 

“Fine, ya asshole,” She said. “I’ll be there.”

“That’s all I needed,” Spot said. “See ya on Christmas. Be there around noon, ‘kay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Thalia said. 

Christmas eve arrived. Thalia tossed and turned in her bed. She’d been having trouble sleeping without Mace. The bed seemed too big, too cold, too empty. Her phone rang on her nightstand, and she rolled over to grab it. 

“Swear to god, Spot, if that’s you I’m gonna kick ya ass halfway to Queens tomorrow,” she grumbled, squinting as she picked up her phone and turned the brightness down. It wasn’t Spot’s caller ID. It was Mace’s. Thalia answered immediately, her hands shaking.

“Mace?” she asked.   
“Hey T,” Mace replied. Their voice was strangely hard to hear, as if they were somewhere very noisy. “I just landed, can you come pick me up?”

“Just landed where?” Thalia asked. 

“LaGuardia,” Mace replied. Thalia sat bolt upright.

_ “What?!” _ she exclaimed. “But-- your study! What happened? You said--” 

“It ended early,” Mace said. “Look, T, I love you but can you please hurry it up? This goddamn airport’s been blasting Mariah Carey for the past fifteen minutes and I’m about to lose my shit.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. See you soon,” Thalia replied. 

“Love you,” Mace said. 

“Love you too,” Thalia replied. She hung up and threw her coat and boots on over her sleep shirt and pajama pants. She drove to LaGuardia as fast as safely and legally possible.

_ Where are you? _ She texted Mace. 

_ Southwest baggage claim, by the vending machines,  _ Mace replied. 

_ Gotcha. See you soon, _ Thalia said. 

_ See you soon,  _ Mace said. Thalia walked into the Southwest baggage claim. She spotted Mace immediately, standing by the vending machines, their pack sitting next to them. Thalia broke into a run, throwing her arms around her boyfriend, kissing them eagerly.

“I missed you,” Mace said breathlessly as they broke apart. 

“I missed you too,” Thalia replied. “Let’s go home.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mace said. They got in the car and started driving home. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Thalia asked. 

“Of course, babe,” Mace replied. 

“Text Spot and tell him to set another place for tomorrow.”


End file.
